


It's Been A While

by Idontunderstandwhy



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dadko, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Fluff without Plot, Insecurities, Lu Ten doesn't want to know about his parents sex life, Mild Smut, Momtara, Nothing much, Older Zutara, Sexually frustrated Zutara, and that's coming from a teenager, mostly emotional, soft, teenage children, teenagers are the worst, very soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:55:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27914170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idontunderstandwhy/pseuds/Idontunderstandwhy
Summary: Katara and Zuko finally get a night alone to do....activities in peace, without their children to interrupt them. Unfortunately, children are back next morning and are not happy to know what their parents have been upto.
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Kudos: 68





	It's Been A While

**Author's Note:**

> I need to get some fluff out of my system cause I got bored of writing so much angst in my other fic. So this is just meaningless fluff.

Katara giggled again as her husband's arms wrapped around her torso, not so subtly, indicating what's about to come. It was nice to finally get some alone time after so long and just relax without having to constantly worry about the kids or having to stop their fights. Especially with Izumi's college admissions and Kya and Lu Ten's high school starting next week there was really no time for just her and Zuko anymore. At least when they were young she and Zuko could drop them off at her dad's or leave them with his uncle and if they were that desperate Sokka was always an option. But ever since they became teenagers and started having 'opinions' about their parents' parenting, abandoning them and going on a romantic crusade was longer an option. So they both cherish this evening at the beach with no limits on PDA and more importantly with no opinionated, angsty children around. Katara sipped her mimosa while Zuko hands slowly slipped underneath her shirt and drew patterns over her C-section scar on her lower stomach. When his ever so soft lips start leisurely kissing her shoulders blades and the base of her neck she wanted to send Kiyi a gift hamper for letting the kids stay at her hotel in the Ember islands, leaving the vacation home just for her and her husband. Katara could feel Zuko's eagerness rising (pun intended) as his back completely pressed against her and his legs tangled with hers. 

"Let me finish my drink at least." Katara attempted to put a momentary pause on her husband's growing impatience. 

"You can drink when the kids are back.... Spirits know you'll need it." Zuko said, taking the glass away from her hand and replacing the sweet citrusy flavour in her mouth with the familiar heat of his tongue. Katara gladly accepted the replacement, slightly turning to loop both her hand around his neck and pulling him close. It didn't take long for all the hidden desires that had been shoved down and buried deep inside to rear their head up again. Her hands were all over Zuko's shoulders and back as he hoisted her up on his thighs and deepened the kiss. As Katara's hands roamed she realised that somehow, over the years, her husband's muscles had only gotten more defined. His jawline was sharper than ever, for some inexplicable reason and hell, even his thigh and calf were more muscular now. She was yet to figure out with their round the clock jobs, three children and housework when exactly he got the time for workout sessions. Katara honestly didn't know if she should be mad or grateful that her husband was aging like the finest of wines. His physic seemed to have only improved ever since they had the twins and her's....let's just say she was following the opposite path. But even with her declining beauty the look in Zuko's eyes never changes when he gazes at her. She still felt the same desire, respect and adoration fill his eyes again today as he stared at her, asking for permission to take her back to the house. He had never once failed to make her feel beautiful, even when she was 9 months pregnant with twins and unable to move, his tender, earnest voice softly whispering "You are beautiful." near her ears almost always did the trick. And remaining loyal to their nature, they did the trick right now, as soon as those words were spoken Katara pulled herself up on her feet and they ran homewards. She felt like a lovesick teenager again, giggling and smooching her crush. Once they had successfully stumbled inside the house Katara rids Zuko of his shirt and judging by the reaction her body gives to seeing her husband's toned torso and perk up nipples this was going to be a rather short night if she can't maintain at least a resemblance of decency. But Zuko is in no mood for any kind of decency, he is already pinning his wife to the door and untying her hair. While he ranks his finger through her hair he starts a deliciously filthy make out session that has Katara's head going dizzy and her stomach fluttering with yearning. 

"Bedroom." she almost commanded when Zuko tried to get to second base. Zuko wasted no time following his wife's order. They sprinted up the stairs and closed the door behind them before tangling in each other's arms again. Katara felt her lust rising and that elusive tension increasing in her lower belly as they kissed, nipped and sucked, touched, rocked and sometimes groped each other. She sensed how impatient Zuko was getting when she felt tremors going through his body everytime time he got a little bit of fiction. She widened the distance between them, enough to take off her blouse and then fell back onto the bed. She reached out for Zuko and he followed her to the bed. He was on his knees, between her thighs as he planted soft kisses everywhere on her face. Katara didn't quite know what to expect as her husband alternated between soft Zuko delicately pressing kisses and fierce Zuko touching her with searing desperation. Although his eyes were solely focused on her face his hands wandered her breasts. 

"You are so beautiful....I sometimes feel wrong touching you like this." he whispered as he gently kneaded them. Katara suddenly felt her lust fade away and she looked up at his face. 

"Why?"

"I don't know....I just feel like I don't deserve....that I shouldn't be the one to...." Zuko's voice was barely audible and he sounded so vulnerable that it made Katara's heart weak. 

"Zuko.... "

"I know we have talked about this a hundred times before but....I just...can never get over how lucky I'm....to live this life, to have you by my side everyday when I wake up." Zuko sank down beside Katara and buried his face in her shoulder. Katara's arms entwined around his neck, cradling his head. It pained her to know that Zuko still thought he was the lucky one. She knew the man he was when they first met and the man he had become since then and honestly, she wasn't sure she deserved him. 

"And it's not luck,Zuko. I chose you....cause I wanted to spend the rest of my life with YOU....cause I love you. "

She felt his breath tickling her neck and shoulders as she caressed his hair. He looked up with wide, bright golden eyes full of disbelief as if he still had a hard time trusting her when she said 'I love you'. 

"But how do you know you made the right choice?"

Katara chuckled, she just couldn't believe after 20 years of marriage her husband, whose arms were around her half naked body right now, was asking this question. 

"When I wake up and see you cooking breakfast....in your little chef apron, that's too small for you but you still wear it because our 5 year old daughter gave it to you and it has dada written over it....I just know." Katara couldn't help a smile from spreading as she thought back just this morning when Zuko had his grossly misfitted apron on. "I know when I see you with her, now, helping her fill out her college admission forms. I know when you volunteer to be Kya's punching bag for her martial art practice or when you leave your urgent work to help Lu Ten with his calculus homework." she looked up to see him still staring at her with more love and adoration than she could handle. "I know I made the right choice every time you look at me like that."

Zuko eyes filled with tears as Katara pulled him into a fierce yet tender kiss filled with passion and years of unspoken emotions. Though that kiss and her words had only cemented Zuko's belief that he was beyond lucky to have her and that he didn't deserve her, not in this life or in the next. 

"I'm sorry that my insecurities are ruining the mood."

"You're ruining nothing." Katara said, somewhat seductively as she pushed him into the bed to straddle his legs. As she unbuckled his belt she added "Also I know I made the right choice cause you look like a bloody underwear model even in your 40s." 

He let out a hearty laugh before gripping onto her waist and flipping them over. He kissed her forehead, hef eyelids, her nose then lips and then her jaw before travelling down her body 

"Now hurry up! I'm getting desperate." she complained, unsatisfied by her husband's slow movements. 

"Yes, I can see that." Zuko commented as he bundled up her skirt and caressed her long smooth legs. He rested his cheek on her inner thigh before asking "Can I go down on you first? It's been a while....and I have learned a few _tricks_ from Kya." 

"You learn _tricks_....from KYA?!" Katara sat up to look at her husband with an incredulous expression "Our sweet cinnamon bun of a daughter, Kya?" 

Zuko shrugged, slightly amused at his wife's utter disbelief. 

"Yeah, you know, when I was giving her the talk and she decided it was as good a time as any to come out to me we watched a video....cause I had no idea what I was talking about. And I learned a few things, notably, that lesbians are far better at using their tongue than us straight guys." he reiterated the rather uncomfortable memory that he now looked back at with fondness, knowing how brave and confident his daughter was to come out to him. Katara just laughed and shook her head, thankful that she had missed this entire ordeal and glad that Kya's coming out to her was simple and significantly less awkward. 

"If that happened to my dad....he would have flipped his shit. Our children are so lucky to have you." she said with a smile before tugging on his hair and almost ordering "Now show me these tricks you speak so highly of."

"As you command, _your highness_." Zuko smirked as he dipped his head further down and it took Katara about 3 minutes to become a writhing mess. 

Katara realised she might have gotten a little carried away last night when she woke up and was greeted by the angry rays of the afternoon sun, falling on her face. She looked to her side and saw Zuko soundly asleep with his head tucked in her cleavage. His chest heaved against her stomach as he snored softly. He looked absolutely adorable. I mean can you really blame her for getting carried away because of this man? On top of that Zuko being all vulnerable and sweet was after all Katara's ultimate Achilles heel. She stretched and yawned, preparing to get out of bed. She contemplated for a minute whether or not to wake him up, it was past noon and the children would be back soon and someone had to cook lunch (preferably not her). Katara had every sensible reason to wake Zuko up though she ultimately decided not to when she saw the cute pout on his peacefully asleep face. When it came to Zuko, she was weak, okay? By the time she took a bath and got dressed their kids were already at the front door, knocking. 

"Coming, coming!" Katara called out as she hurried down the stairs. She opened the door for her three sweaty children in sun hats to enter. Everyone besides Kya disregarded her existence and walked inside. Only her youngest daughter waited to hug her. 

"Did you have fun?" she asked and Kya excitedly nodded before saying 

"But I missed you guys." 

Katara could only smile at her response. She turned towards her other children 

"What about you guys? How was it, staying at aunt Kiyi's?" 

"It was really cool actually. She took us to the town square and there was this light show going on.... I thought it was going to be pretty lame but it turned out to be pretty fun." Izumi chimed and her mother was pleasantly surprised to hear that. Katara knew she was the most uninterested about the visit and was glad to know she had a nice time. She then turned towards Lu ten who just shrugged. 

"Yeah, it was fine." 

Katara shook her head at how much he acted like his father with the wild hair and the don't-care attitude. 

"She refurbished her entire hotel. It is all modern and chic now. You and dad should go see it once." Izumi added as she went to grab a drink from the fridge. While Lu Ten sat on the kitchen counter and looked for food in the cupboard. Kya on the other hand, sat down on the couch and turned on the TV. Within a minute of the kids arrival the house became full of noises and footsteps again. Katara sighed, disappointed at the loss of peace and quiet. All this might have woke Zuko up to cause she saw him coming down in fresh jocks and a loose t-shirt, through the corner of her eyes. His muscles looked so delicious underneath that thin fabric she thought then shook her head remembering their children's presence in the room

"Hey, dad what's for lunch?" Izumi asked the moment he entered the kitchen. 

"I have cooked it yet." Zuko answered, voice still raspy from sleep. 

"Did you just wake up?" Lu Ten looked at his yawning dad, accusingly and Katara quickly came to his defence. 

"Hey, we deserve to sleep in sometimes too."

Lu Ten looked at his mother to say something in response but ended up groaning with a grossed out expression. 

"Oh spirits, mom!" 

Zuko and the girls also turned to see what he was groaning at and Izumi must have seen it cause she had a knowing smile on her face as she sipped her drink. 

"What?" Katara asked genuinely confused and Zuko made a I-don't-know face. 

As Izumi walked past her dad to get out of the kitchen she also made a disgusted/amused face before saying

"Angi, dad has one too."

Lu Ten's face only became more disgruntled when he heard that and Kya now got up to see what her siblings were fussing about. 

"What? What do I have?" Zuko asked, clearly not seeing what his children were preferring to. Neither of their children felt it necessary to explain themselves, they just made barfing noises. Zuko and Katara then both looked at their only child who would give them a straight answer. Kya shyly pointed at their necks whilst not maintaining eye contact and then Zuko noticed the very prominent hickey on his wife's neck. Katara gave an embraced chuckle when her eyes found evidence of last night's activity on her husband's collarbone. 

"And there is dad's shirt, just lying around over here." Izumi loudly announced, pointing at the foot of the front door. Katara grimaced as she remembered throwing Zuko's shirt there. 

"Ugh, don't don't tell me that! I don't need to know about my parents' sexcapade!" Lu Ten yelled at his sister before turning towards his parents "And guys why can't you behave like normal old people and not do these things, huh?" 

Zuko seemed to have taken offence at his son's tone. This 15 year old can't just walk into his house and tell him what he can or cannot do with his wife. 

"Oh, boohoo! Your parents love each other, what a tragedy " Zuko taunted "Grow up and stop acting like your uncle Sokka. We had sex, so what? Where do you think you guys came from exactly?"

"Aaaa la lala laaaa! I don't want to heara about my parents sex life." Lu Ten plugged his index fingers in his ears and Izumi supported her brother. 

"Yeah, dad, boundaries. You're kinda ruining sex for me."

"I'm _ruining_ sex for you!?!" Zuko gave his eldest daughter an incredulous look "You ruined sex for me when you came out of your mother's vagina."

Katara raised an eyebrow and mouthed 'Ruin?' at her husband. As far as she recalled Zuko couldn't wait to have sex after Izumi's birth and was beyond thrilled when she agreed. 

"How old are you anyway? Fifty? It's time to stop?" Lu Ten added with his ears still covered and all of a sudden Kya spoke up. 

"Actually that's a misconception. Libido usually increases with age."

Katara and Zuko didn't know whether to be proud that their daughter was supporting them against her siblings or weirded-out by what she just said. 

"Okay, nobody is fifty and you are all making a way big of a deal out of this." Katara spoke up, shooing her children away. 

"I think they are cute. And it's beautiful that dad still wants mom the same way he wanted her fifty years ago." Kya said as she walked back to the couch. 

"We are not _that_ old." Katara declared again but no one cared. 

"Of course you think that."

"That's why you are their poster child."

Izumi and Lu Ten respectively said before she started walking upstairs but he was still icky. He stopped his twin from sitting down as he asked

"Did you guys....on the couch?" 

"No!" Katara answered immediately but her husband took some time to contemplate

"Well, not this time but....once upon a time...."

Lu Ten's gagging noises cut Zuko off

"Ewwww! Ugh! Tui and La save us!" 

"What happened now?" Izumi questioned from up the stairs and Lu Ten yelled

"They did it on the couch!"

"Guys! How are we supposed to watch TV now that we know that our parents had sex there? Where else have you guys done it? On the dining table? The kitchen counter?" Izumi sounded disgusted though she was cracking up. Katara glared at her husband for giving them this particular information as she told her children 

"It happened a long time ago, okay? We were young back then?"

Kya, who had been pretty nonchalant about all of this, couldn't help but ask 

"Did you dry clean the couch?" 

When both of her parents guiltily grimaced in response she stirred clear from the couch, instead sitting at the dining table. While the rest of their children continued complaining about their parents inappropriate antics Zuko entered his dad zone to provide some perspective for them. 

"You know what you should be glad that your mom and dad love each other. I didn't have that when I was growing up." 

But as Katara had expected it did the opposite of the desired effect. 

"Oh, dad has started his struggle story again." Lu Ten let out an exasperated gasp "Don't leave me with them, Zumi!" 

"What do you mean again? I don't talk about it that much." Zuko protested but his children were quick to rebuke him. 

"You talk about it all the time." Lu Ten said and Izumi added

"He is right, dad. We get it, you had a rough childhood and an asshole as a father. But for Agni's sake get over it already!"

"I....can't....even..." Zuko was at a loss for words, astonished by his kids tone-deafness. He looked at Katara who patted his back in camaraderie as they silently watched their teenage kids walking all over them. 

"Can't wait for them to leave for college." Zuko grumbled after they all went upstairs to their rooms. Katara laughed, unconvinced by her husband's words. 

"You're fooling no one Zuko. Everyone knows you're gonna ball your eyes out." she nudged at his side and Zuko leaned down to grab her waist with the residue passion from last night. 

"You're probably right....but we would have to face this kind of slut-shaming at _our own house_ in the hands of _our own children_."

Katara rose to her tippy toes to kiss her husband, he lips lingered a little longer than necessary before she sighed 

"Well, at least we got one nice night." 

**Author's Note:**

> Did anyone else know that Kya II is actually gay in Canon? I just recently found out and I have been a fan of atla for god knows how long.


End file.
